Rockdel Imagine
by R5 TOP
Summary: A Dirty Imagine about Rocky and Rydel


P.o.v Rydel

I swear to god, I think I am seeing things. I mean one minute everything is normal and then the next minute Rocky discreetly winks at me... What is even happening? Like is he actually winking at me or is my mind just making things up. This has literally been going on for months. I then just decided to shrug it off. "Hey Delly, is everything okay?" Riker asked me in a worried tone. "Yeah... Well actually not exactly... Can we talk?" I said knowing that if I had said I was fine he would have known I was lying. "Okay let's go into my room so we can talk in private" he said. I'm actually so glad I didn't have to ask if it could be a private conversation because if I did I probably would have panicked and backed out. Once we got into his room I sat on the edge of his bed and he followed, closing the door closely behind him. He sat down next to me crossing his legs facing me directly. I turned and swung my legs up and crossed my legs just as he had done. "What's wrong delly?" He asked me while tilting his head slightly to the side. "Its Rocky... I mean the way he looks at me, like sometimes when no one is paying attention except for me he will wink at me and I get this weird feeling in my stomach every time it happens. I think I kind of understand but its just so wrong... It just can't be... " I said "I understand delly, and all I'm going to say is follow your heart. He lightly patted my thigh and got up leaving me there still confused.

P.o.v Rocky

I've liked Rydel for a couple of months now like as in more than a sister but she has no idea. Its driving me crazy. I have picked up this habit of winking at her and I mean its kind of helpful in the sense that she might get the hint but then again I just don't know. " Rydel... Could I maybe talk to you for a second?" I asked her. "Okay, sure" she said as her voice shook slightly. "There's something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now" I said. "Okay" she replied still sounding nervous "I may kind of sort of be in love with you." I said. What Rydel did next took me completely by surprise. She pressed her lips to mine. The kiss started out slow but then got heated very quickly. I grazed my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. I cant believe this is happening right now. oh my god!

P.o.v Rydel

well i guess following my heart like Riker had said wont be as hard as i thought it would be. speaking of hard... Rocky totally has a hard on right now and the ideas that are popping into my head of what i could do to him or better yet what he could do to me are getting me unbelievably wet right now. after a while Rocky began kissing down my neck and unbuttoning my blouse he pulled it off of me and threw it on the floor. once it hit the floor he began massaging my breasts through my bra. HE then pulled away quickly to pull his shirt off and he threw it to the floor. "mmmmmmm Rocky..." i moaned loudly. his arms then wrapped around my torso to unclasp my bra. i pulled it off and threw it to the floor. he ran his hand down to my stomach and towards my lower regions. I quickly pulled his pants down to his ankles and he threw them onto the floor. All of a sudden without warning he plunged two fingers in me causing me to shriek in pleasure. this caused him to giggle slightly. "shhhh babe, you might want to try to be more quiet, everyone is downstairs." he said with a whisper. with that i nodded and he continued. i moaned quietly. "Rock... i cant take it anymore i need you in me now!" with that he quickly pulled off his boxers and threw them to the floor just like every other article of clothing that we had previously been wearing. i looked down at his erection. oh my god hes huge. with that he lined himself up with my entrance plunging into me without a warning. he paused for a brief moment to allow me to adjust to the size of him. after that he started a slow and steady pace that drove me crazy. "mmmmmmm Rock, faster! please!" with that he picked up the pace with his thrusts and it drove me wild. "R-rock i-im going to c-um" i stammered. "me too" he replied. all of a sudden i felt his juices fill me up and that on its own threw me over the edge. we both came at the same time and collapsed on the bed. he then wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep like that.


End file.
